The weight and bulk of heavy objects such as handled or non-handled containers has consistently presented a material transport problem. In most instances, the typical practice is to use the human muscles of the arms, legs, and back to lift the heavy and sometimes non-uniform shape of the container up from off the ground and to the desired destination. In a specific instance, when the container is for example an ice chest cooler, the cooler can be used to store products such as foods and beverages to and thus, the cooler can become extremely heavy. When attempting to transport a cooler filled with products such as beverages and foods, lifting the cooler can be strenuous on the human body. One alternative method for transporting the heavy ice chest cooler can be dragging and pushing the cooler instead. This type of transportation can be stressful on muscles and joints on the human body and can also be frustrating for the user at the same time. In the past, there have been inventions by inventors who have sought to help ease the transporting of heavy containers. Some prior inventions to help solve this problem have included assemblies consisting of a storage container connected to a rigid member on wheels to help with transportation of containers and other articles of use. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,754, a cart for carrying articles to the beach is described. The invention is an assembly which includes a cart with a rigid frame with a collapsible handle, a rear support section, and an axle with removable wheels with a storage member for attaching the wheels to the frame. Further, a rigid member is hinged to the frame and is extendable to support the lower portion of the article carrier and which can be folded against the frame to facilitate storage of the cart. This type of invention has proven to be useful for certain cases however, there a large number of assembly components including a rigid frame which can be costly to manufacture.
Another prior art invention is designed for transporting an ice cart. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,207,576, an Ice Cart is described which includes a container along with a frame on wheels to transport a container such as an ice chest container filled with products such as food and to a desired location. The invention includes a container with handles, a plurality of straps meant for attaching and containing an ice chest container to a frame with a back panel. On the frame, two wheels are attached to help with rolling the ice chest container as the user pulls the ice chest container to the desired location. As described in the specification of the invention, the straps are tied to the handles of the ice chest container, and the user can pull the straps to transport the container using a form of mechanical advantage.
Although the prior inventions consist of assemblies that can be useful for carrying heavy, bulky containers from one point to another desired location, the prior inventions particularly U.S. Pat. No. 7,207,576, requires the assembly to have a rigid frame to place the ice chest container before transporting. One disadvantage to this invention is that it can be cumbersome for assembly purposes and may require more effort to put the invention together before using it for the intended application. U.S. Pat. No. 7,207,576 may have unnecessary assembly components such as a rigid frame which can also be costly to manufacture.
When attempting to transport bulky and heavy containers such as an ice chest cooler, it is an advantage for the user to be able to place the ice chest container on top of a non-rigid cart with wheels and use the weight of the actual ice chest cooler to balance and support the assembly during transportation. This is an ingenious means for transporting a heavy container such as an ice chest cooler, and one advantage of this type of non-rigid wheeled cart is for the entire assembly to be lightweight and easier to assemble before using the assembly for the purpose of transporting a heavy container.
Therefore, what is needed to serve as an advantage for a user is a lightweight wheeled cart with a handle at the front and an anchor clip at the rear using the weight of the container for support and balance to transport a heavy container such as an ice chest cooler from one point to another desired location. This novel non-rigid wheeled cart is inexpensive to manufacture, rugged in construction, and simple in design.